PTV-News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs (commonly PTV Newscenter, formerly NBN News and Public Affairs) is the news organization of the governmnt-owned TV station People's Television Network. It produces the national news programs, public affairs programs , public service and sports for all People's Television owned and affiliated 'News-Programs' * RadyoBisyon (2012-present) *''PTV Newsbreak'' (1990-present) *''Panahon.TV'' (2012-present) * Panahon.TV Express (2012-present) * Panahon.TV Weekend Edition (2013-present) * GMA-Network-News-Morning-Edition (2016-present) *''GMA-Network-News-Noontime-Edition (2016-present)'' *''GMA-Network-News-Primetime-Edition (2016-present)'' *''GMA-Network-News-Evening-Edition (2016-present)'' *''GMA-Network News-Weekend-Morning-Edition (2016-present)'' *''GMA-Network News-Weekend-Noontime-Edition (2016-present)'' *''GMA-Network News-Weekend-Primetime-Edition (2016-present)'' *''GMA-Network News-Weekend-Evening-Edition (2016-present)'' 'News Specials' * Malacañang Press Conference (1990–present) * PTV Special Coverage (1986–2001, 2011–present) 'Current Affairs' * A PTV Special Forum (2012–present) * Biz News (2009-present) * Good Morning Boss! (2013-present) * Personage with Carla Lizardo (2014–present) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012-present) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008-present) * The Veronica Chronicles (2012-present) * Asenso Pinoy (2010-present) * PTV FYI (2012–present) * PTV FYI Bulletin (2012–present) * PTV FYI Events (2012–present) *''GSIS Members Hour'' (2005-present) * The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan (2009–present) * Yan Ang Marino (2009–present) * Agrikultura ETC (2012-present) * Ating Alamin (1974-present) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993–present) * Buhay Pinoy (2011-present) 'News-anchors' * Francis Cansino * Audrey Gorriceta * Kirby Cristobal * Princess Habibah Sarip * Joe Marasigan * Pops Fernandez * Zsa-Zsa Padilla * Catherine Vital * Charmaine Espina 'Public Affairs Host' * Amor Larrosa (Panahon.TV) * Dennis Principe (PTV Sports) * Hazel Salubon (PTV Sports) * Hajji Kaamiño (PTV Sports) * Diane Querrer (Good Morning Boss) * Jules Guiang (Good Morning Boss) * Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (Bridging Borders, KwatroBersyal, The Veronica Chronicles) * Gio Tingson (A PTV Special Forum) * Margie Jorillo (GSIS Members Hour) * Ms. Bo Sanchez (GSIS Members Hour) * Carla Lizardo (Personage) * Rosa Rosal (Damayan) * Orly Mercado (Damayan) * Albert "Betong" Sumaya (S.M.E Go!) * Francis Cardona (Asenso Pinoy) * Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) * Patty Santos (Buhay Pinoy) * Jamie Santos (Buhay Pinoy) * Kathy San Gabriel (PTV Special Forum) * DOH Asec. Eric Tayag (The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan) * Dra. Darah Chavez (The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan) 'Reporters' * Freddie Abando (House of Representatives , COA, DSWD) * Rocky Ignacio (Malacanang) * Jorge Bandola (Business and Economy) * Ria Fernandez (OVP, DOLE, PCG, BID, Comelec, NBI) * Waywaya Macalma (Defense, AFP, PNP) * Julius Disamburun (General Assignment) * Sweeden Velado (General Assignment) * Arra Perez (General Assignment) * Joseph Parafina (DOJ, SC, DOH, DOT, BOC, DPWH) * Elena Luna (Malacanang) * Jade Miguel (Senate, DFA, DOF, BSP, Ph Navy) * Jervis Manahan (General Assignment) * Angelica Ramirez * Dennis Cortes * Sam Ramirez * Hajji Kaamiño * Dina Paguibitan * Hector Sagrado * Phoebe Javier * Benj Bondoc * Marjorlee Carpio 'Regional Correspondents' * Peng Alino (PTV Davao) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) * Jonathan Llanes (PTV Baguio) * Angel Dillera (PTV Davao) * Eddy Arellano (PTV Davao) See also * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs * GMA News and Public Affairs * IBC News and Current Affairs * 9News * News5 References External links * Official Website of PTV News